First Times One shot
by Aryaofelvenkin
Summary: DBSK Yunho short drabble


Just something that popped into my head one day. Not very long, but first time I tried this writing style. Enjoy :)

* * *

First Times

The first time you looked at me with those beautiful eyes, I was captured.

The first time you smiled at me with your gentle lips, my brain melted to the ground.

The first time you spoke to me, in that deep husky voice, my heart was no longer mine.

Do you remember?

The first time we met, we were still only high school students, sleeping our time away in class and mugging till midnight at home. It was a clear night, with the stars twinkling merrily above our heads. I sat on the balcony railing outside my apartment, swinging my legs and wondering about life in general. You happened to walk by and saw me perched dangerously on the edge of the balcony four stories above the ground. The first thing you said was to tell me not to jump.

I still grin when I think about it. How you rushed up the stairs so quickly that in your panic you tripped and fell. How I was the one who offered you a hand up. How you laughed off your own embarrassment and silliness. You introduced yourself then, as did I. And just like that you offered me a drink and we started chatting. When morning came, I was so surprised to see the sun that I choked on my coffee.

Do you remember?

Our first kiss occurred in the middle of the basketball court, surrounded with cheering sweaty basketball players. It was after your first big game, about a week after we started dating. You had just won the nationals and in our euphoria, we conveniently forget about everyone else. All around us, people were staring and whispering, but I couldn't care less. Your embrace was so soft and tender, you had one hand around my waist and the other at my neck, my fingers were tangled in your hair and I could feel the way my body molded with yours so perfectly. Your sweat was dripping off your hair and your jersey was soaked through. But I would have it no other way.

Do you remember?

The first time you got into a fight, you broke your collar bone and were sent to the hospital. I sat by your side as the doctor set your shoulder in a cast and your father gave you a stern scolding. Your face was pale as ice, but you didn't say a word, just looked on grimly and bore the blunt of your father's rage. It wasn't your fault, but you were too stubborn to explain. Afterwards, you held my hand in yours and asked me to sing you a song. It was the first time I saw a grown man cry, but I didn't care, because it just made me love you even more.

Do you remember?

The first time you asked me out on our prom night. You looked splendid in a black tux and a white bow tie while I wore a deep velvet gown with sparkles sprinkled at the hem. Even in my five-inch heels I only came up to your forehead. I complained that you were too tall, and that I should have gone for a shorter guy instead. You laughed and winked your mischievous eyes at me, knowing that I didn't mean what I said.

We both hated the stuffy atmosphere at the hotel and when morning came, we found ourselves barefooted and playing among the swishing waves down by the beach. You had your pants rolled up to your knees and my dress was hiked up to my tights and tied in a knot. Our laughter was so loud I was certain that had there been anyone within a hundred meters from us, they would have wondered at the sound.

Do you remember?

How much I miss those days now! How much I yearn to feel your arms around me again, to breathe in your masculine scent, to taste the honeyed goodness of your lips, to hear the deep huskiness of your voice.

Alas, that all good things must pass.

You were my first goodbye, my first heartbreak. You left me behind the moment you stepped into the world. Your family needed you and you had to work to support your sister in her studies. You held me at arms length and locked up all your feelings. I grew weary of crying over you at night when I was alone in my bed. You refused to let me into your heart and told me to go, to find my own happiness. But you didn't know. You didn't know that long ago I had given my heart to the boy who tripped over the stairs and how was I to find happiness when my heart was mine no longer?

So, you left. And although my tears were enough to form a lake, they weren't enough to bring you back.

Do you remember?

Our late night excursions gazing up at the stars that seem so near yet always out of reach. Our movie marathons that always seem to end up with you falling asleep in my lap and me eating stale popcorn. Our unending debates about why the earth was round and not flat…

No?

Well, never mind, I'll remember them for you. I'll keep those memories safe in my mind until you are here to make new ones.

Even though you are no longer by my side, even though you are far, far away, up on that pedestal of fame. I want you to know that you still hold my heart in your hands. It has never left you, just as my love has never left you, just as I have never left you. No matter where you are, no matter who you are with, know that I am always with you.

Jung Yunho.

My first boyfriend.

My first - and my last - love.


End file.
